My Secret Admirer
by jadeyyygurl
Summary: Mikan is a nobody at her school. Shehas a crush on THE Natsume Hyuuga, the most popular guy in her school. And, WHAT? Mikan has a secret admirer!Read o find out!Story better than the summary!


"Okay, hold on, I just have to grab my chem book, I'll catch up in a second," I said, waving to my friends Hotaru and Nonoko. It was February fourteenth, Valentine's Day, and I was dateless. It's not that I didn't expect it, I mean, who would want to go out with Mikan Sakura? That's right, no one. I was the nobody of the school, the outcast, and the only reason I could think of if someone wanted to go out with me would be because they got rejected by every other girl in the school, and they knew how desperate I was. That's the whole reason I've hated Valentine's Day for as long as I could remember. I opened the tall, white locker, and searched for my Chemistry book, when my eyes fell on a folded piece of paper with my name written in gold swirly writing. I unfolded the white piece of notebook paper.

_Mikan,_

_I see you around school every day, and every time I see you I have to resist the urge to grab you and hold you. Everytime I see you smile, I smile right long with you. Whenever I see you sad, I want to comfort you and make you happy again. Whenever you look at me my heart speeds up with happiness._

_I'd really love it if you'd be my valentine._

_Love,  
Your Secret Admirer_

I folded the note back up, surprised. Had I actually just gotten a love note? Did someone really want me to be their valentine?

I stuffed the note in my pocket, my mind flipping through pictures of boys I knew; which wasn't many. Maybe it was someone I didn't know? There waS Kotaru Tenshin, a guy from the school's band, who was really gross and picked his nose; I really hoped it wasn't him; there was Kokoro Yome who was in my Algebra class who sat next to me all of the time; I hoped it wasn't him either; and there was Ruka Nogi, which it obviously wasn't because he was Hotaru's boyfriend. Oh, and Natsume Hyuuga, my lab partner. We aren't really that close, he always teases me, and I've liked him since fifth grade.

I turned into the chemistry lab and took my usual seat next to Natsume.

"What are you so smiley-smiley about, Polka?" he asked, resting his chin in his hand.

"Oh, uh, nothing, and will you please stop calling me Polka" I said. I was terrible liar, and everyone knew it.

"Yeah, sure, tell me," he pestered.

"Really, it's nothing," I said, shaking my head unconvincingly. He raised his eyebrows at me and I finally cracked.

"Well, I got this secret admirer note from this guy, and I have no idea who it is," I said, blushing. Natsume raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" he asked, suddenly looking really nervous.

"Um, yeah," I said, looking at him sideways, "are you alright?" he nodded as class started.

"Mikan Sakura, can I see you up here for a minute?" Mr. Narumi asked me. I got up and walked to the front of the room, unsure of what was coming my way. Mr. Narumi handed me a folded piece of paper with the same gold writing on the front.

"I was told to give this to you," he said. I nodded and walked back to my seat. Mr. Narumi continued talking as I opened the note.

_Mikan,_

_It's me again. You're probably thinking I'm some creepy stalker person, but trust me, I'm really not. When you find out who I am, you're going to laugh. I wanted to know if you'd go out on a date with me tonight. I'll be waiting for you at Montevedo's at the central town, tonight at seven. If you don't come, then I'll take the hint that you don't like me._

_Love,  
Your Secret Admirer_

I folded the note back up and smiled. I glanced at Natsume who was staring straight ahead and his face was turning really red. Maybe it was him? I shook off the thought, knowing that he was Natsume Hyuuga. The hottest guy at Gakuen Alice, and the most popular.

I stepped out of my mom's car and waved goodbye to her.

"Are you sure this is the place?" she asked, unsure.

"Yeah, the note said here at seven," I said. She shrugged and blew me a kiss as she pulled out of the Montevedo's parking lot. I walked into the restaurant, and up to the hostess.

"Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura, I'm supposed to be waiting for someone," I said to the hostess. She smiled at me.

"Ah, Mikan, so glad you could come. Right this way," she said. She lead me through the tables, and to a room in the back of the restaurant. She pulled back the satin white curtains to reveal a table set for two, with candles and rose petals scattered on the table and on the floor. She handed me a note.

"I was told to give this to you," she said. I opened the note with the same gold writing on it.

_Mikan,_

_If you're reading this, then you've probably took me up on my date offer even though you have no idea who I am. I just wanted to tell you now that everything I've said in the other notes was genuine, and you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, inside and out._

_Love,  
Your Secret Admirer._

_P.S.: Turn around._

I whipped my head around to see Natsume standing near the wall. I stood up and walked over to him.

"N-Natsume?" I stuttered, completely surprised, "you're my secret admirer." My stomach was doing backflips because of all of the joy and happiness I was overcome with.

"You're disappointed," he said, his head falling. I shook my head, tears pricking the back of my eyes.

"No, I'm surprised. Pleasantly surprised," I whispered. He looked up and smiled at me.

"I love you, Mikan Sakura," he said.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that," I whispered against his lips as I kissed him."I love you too, Natsume Hyuuga," I said, resting my forehead against his.


End file.
